


Never in a million years

by kalika_999



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Cuddling & Snuggling, Injury Recovery, Multi, Polyamory, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Bucky wakes up, he's not alone though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Never in a million years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).



> This is my first rodeo with a poly ship so I hope you enjoy it! <3

Bucky wakes to a pulsating headache and the feeling that someone is holding him. It doesn’t really feel like anything worse than a falling-out-of-something-high-up type of ache and he takes it in as such, going through an absent checklist of other slight twinges of pain before his mind goes back to the arms around him. They’re familiar, a comfortable heavy weight he’s grown accustomed to and he allows himself to relish in them.

“Are you awake now, Buck?” Steve’s voice is a low sleepy murmur near his ear; it brings him back to quiet chatter at the diner while their feet brush against each other, or slow dancing under a single bulb hanging above their heads and gentle promises passed between their lips. Bucky doesn’t yet have the sense to speak, so he just gives a weak nod against where his head rests upon Steve’s shoulder.

“How’s the pain doing?” Steve asks, his voice so affectionately soft, which Bucky’s loves and his aching head is grateful for.

“It’s not too bad.” Bucky replies in a lazy slur that catches him off guard. Steve snorts, shaking his head at him, but reaches out carefully brush the back of his fingers against Bucky’s temple where it hurts the worst and probably means a nasty bruise is slowly healing itself away, Bucky hisses in a breath anyway.

“I would say it’s a little more than not too bad huh?” Steve playfully says, and clearly nothing Bucky throws back about him and his own death defying actions will change his mind, so he just shrugs, content to keep his eyes closed. That is until Steve prods him, then does it harder when he doesn’t react to it.

“Don’t even try going back to sleep until we go through the checklist, alright?”

Bucky can’t be bothered to look at Steve’s face, he doesn’t need to, he knows despite the light-hearted nature of what’s between them, Steve can’t help worrying about him especially when there’s a chance of head trauma. He’s not in the mood to be guilt-tripped with blue puppy eyes, not right now.

“Fine, fine.” Bucky grumbles, petulant and childish, because it still happens, _always_ happens because it’s just how it is. At least beside Steve, he’s warm and comfortable and it makes the throbbing in his head tolerable. He lifts his hand with a bit of effort, gesturing him to go on. “Ask away if it makes you feel better.”

“Name?”

“James Buchanan Barnes”

“Age?”

The questions carry on, same ones over and over every time, Steve shuffles them in his own way, asks personal things only they know between them, it jogs his memory in the nicest of ways as much as it keeps his best friend soothed. He rattles on and only hesitates when it’s something they haven’t talked about in a long time, but he eventually gets those too until Steve is satisfied that Bucky isn’t suffering more fragments of memory loss.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Aside from knowing I probably used my skull to brace for impact, no I don’t. Not yet anyway.”

“We split up to chase a target, you went across the roofs and- “

Bucky raises his hand up, finally cracking his eyes open. “Let me guess. I fell off.”

“ _Shot off_.” Steve corrects but nods anyway.

“When are either of you not being shot at?” Peggy asks as she enters the bedroom. Bucky pushes himself to lift his head a bit and sees her carrying a silver tray with what looks like a steaming bowl of soup and a tall glass of water.

She carefully sets it on the bed in the space next to Bucky while Steve moves to sit up against the headboard and Bucky follows suit so he can lean against him. While Steve and Pegs are both smiling, he can see the concern in their eyes.

“Really, I’m fine. I swear. Is that homemade? You made me homemade soup?”

Tucking herself in at Bucky’s other side, she fits the tray across his lap, delicately pushing the soup spoon closer. There’s a buttered roll on a tiny saucer next to it and he feels better that he’s not wasting away somewhere and instead surrounded in warmth like he is.

“Eat your soup, darling. After that, straight to sleep you go.” 

Bucky continues to stare down at it and the gurgling of his stomach finally jump starts his movements. 

Peggy leans in, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then adds with a whisper. “I swear you both place bets with each other on who’s going to get hurt the most.” Her smile presses into his skin. 

“Make sure he eats everything and this time, let him sleep.”

“He woke up, I didn’t wake him up!” Steve argues back and they both turn Bucky's way for an answer. 

He only slurps his soup loudly instead of answering and Peggy raises a delicate brow at him which he can’t help but smile over. Steve nods at his other side to her, gaze serious and Peggy reaches around Bucky to softly cup his cheek, pushing up onto her knees so she can lean closer and give Steve's cheek a kiss as well.

When she’s gone back to the kitchen, Bucky feels Steve watching like a hawk, like he’ll keel over at any second and as if in no way his body will right itself as it usually would under the circumstances of knock-off serums. He purposefully eats slow just to spite him and continues to slurp loudly. Steve won’t say a word to stop him, not right now when he’s genuinely concerned and Bucky supposes it must have been more than a couple flights if he’s acting like this.

Steve takes away the tray, bowl empty, water gone and only crumbs left of the bread roll, usually that much is too little for growing boys like him and Steve but right then it’s nice and just enough and Bucky settles against the form next to him at the perfect centre of the bed. There’s blankets pulled over him and with his head half on the pillows and half against Steve’s side, his eyes are already heavy again and a small smile crosses his lips when a kiss rests on top of his head. 

They all take care of each other, it’s what they do.

Peggy joins them not long after, climbing onto the bed and settling into the empty side where she always belongs. She leans in, careful not to touch anywhere that still may hurt and it completes the needs of Bucky’s mental checklist when her lips press to his cheek one more time.

“We’ll be here when you wake, we promise.” She murmurs, her arm wrapping around him, meeting with Steve’s across Bucky’s waist already.

He nods, sleep coming in quickly as a yawn escapes him and he can feel Steve laying down finally. Peggy’s fingers lightly brush through his hair and he melts easily.

This is his home, where he always belongs, and he’d never change it for the world.

  
  
  



End file.
